Next door neighbor
by gundamseeddestiny
Summary: topless Kagome and a open window


I do not own Inuyasha

Next door neigbor

It was a hot summer day in Phoenix, New Mexico. It was 120 degrees hot enough to cook and egg on the side walk. In the small suburban neighborhood of Sunset Pointe the children, teenagers, and old person were inside trying to cool off, while the parents were at wok receiving cool air. For two unlucky teens the heat was stifling. It made them irritable especially since neither one had air conditioner.

18 year old Inuyasha Takashi was sitting in his room bored out of his mind. His mom had gone to work while his dad was in Japan doing business. His brothers Shippo and Sesshoumaru were out visiting their girlfriends. Leaving Inuyasha alone in his house with no AC, no car and nothing to do. He had called his friend Naraku and Miroku earlier but they were also visiting their women.

"Man it nothing to do," Inuyasha groaned. "It's hot and I have no one to hang with." Inuyasha decided to watch porn on his computer. Inuyasha was watching two dog demon go at it on his computer screen while slowly stroking his member when he saw a flash go by his window. He stopped what he was doing and looked over to see what it was. He was shocked at the sight before him. Next door his neighbor and mortal enemy was walking around the house topless. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Kagome Higurashi was a 17 year old girl. She had the house to herself. Her mother had gone to work. Her father, grandpa, and brother were all at a Hockey game. She had the house to herself. She was getting ready to go out with some friends. She took her top off so she could get ready to take a shower.

"No one will see me. Everybody got their windows close trying to keep the cool air in," Kagome thought while taking her shirt off. She went to the bathroom to start the shower. She was about to get in when she realized she forgot something. So she walked past her window back to her bed and retrieved her body lotion. Completely unaware that someone was staring at her. Kagome went back to the bathroom and got into the shower.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Kagome Higurashi was freaking HOT. Her breasts were big and bouncy. He wanted to suck on her pink nipples. He started imagining that Kagome was moaning his name while he pound into her. At once Inuyasha member started to get hard against his basketball shorts. The pain was unbearable. He knew that a hand job would not be enough. So he decided that another way will serve as a way to release himself.

"Since that wench got me hard she can fix this problem," he thought. "I'll just jump over to her window and wait for her and once she gets out the shower I will pounce."

Inuyasha leaped out of his window and into Kagome's room. He heard the water running so he knew she was still in the shower. Inuyasha decided to hide behind her door so that when she came in she wouldn't sit him. Kagome was a miko and Inuyasha was a half demon he didn't want her to purify him so he had to be cautious. After about 10 mins he heard the water turned off.

Kagome got out the shower humming. She was going out with Hojo tonight and she wanted to look pretty. He was the first guy to ask her out besides Koga. She walked down the hall to her room and closed her door. She didn't realize that Inuyasha was in the room. She took off her towel and bent over to pick up her socks when she felt hands wrapped around her waist. She turned around quickly only to have her lips claimed by Inuyasha. She tried to push him away but he just held on her tighter, grinding his hips into hers. She let out a moan as his hands began to roan up and down her body. When she felt his claws cupped her bottom she shuddered.

Inuyasha slowly backed Kagome to her bed. She fell down with him on top of her. He started trailing kisses from her neck to her navel, while slowly rubbing her clit. Kagome moaned as Inuyasha slipped two fingers inside her slowly pumping in and out. She moaned her pleasure. He took her right nipple in his mouth and began to slightly suck and bite on it. Kagome pulled on Inuyasha hair while arching her back.

"OMG this feels so good," Kagome hissed.

Kagome couldn't believe it. Inuyasha was fingering her. She had been crushing on Inuyasha since she met him though her cousin Kikyo boyfriend Naraku. Her crush only increased when he moved next door and when he became her rival for class president.

Inuyasha was stunned but he didn't show it while he was fingering Kagome. He thought he would have to fight to get her to let him do this and yet here she was letting him suck her nipple. He been liking Kagome for some time now but he never knew how to tell her. Every time he saw her he would say something stupid which would make her leave.

Immediately his demon began talking.

"Make her yours pup, she is willing to let you, if you don't do it I will be force to take over," his inner demon said.

"Shut up don't worry after today no man will ever touch her again," Inuyasha replied. With that Inuyasha stopped sucking Kagome's nipple and positioned his member in between her legs.

He looked deep in her eyes and said, "Kagome I need you know." Kagome just nodded. With one thrust his was all the way in her. Kagome gasped as the pain coarse through her body. Her blood was mixed with her and his wet juices. After five minutes Inuyasha began to slowly pump inside her. She moved her hips in sync with his.

"Faster, Faster," she moaned after a while. Inuyasha began to pump inside her at demon speed. Time has passed by so quickly that she didn't realize that she was 25 minutes late for her date with Hojo. Inuyasha was pumping into her harder when her cell phone began to ring. Inuyasha looked at her phone and picked it. He looked at the caller ID and growled, before flipping the phone open and shutting it again.

Inuyasha bent down and took Kagome's left nipple in his mouth. "That Hojo guy just called you, are you dating him," he said against her breast.

"No I had a date with him but it is just a small crush, I like you more," she said while clawing at his back.

Inuyasha bit her nipple harder and said, "You are my bitch." Kagome hissed in pain as he bit her and nodded her response. Satisfied that Kagome was his Inuyasha began pumping inside of her harder. All the while Hojo kept on calling. After six missed calls Inuyasha picked up the phone again and gave it to Kagome.

"Here tell him you are busy," Inuyasha said to her. Kagome took the phone,

"Kagome where are you," Hojo asked. Before she could answer Inuyasha had flipped them on their sides causing Kagome to yell in the phone.

"Kagome are you alright," Hojo asked. Inuyasha pumped Harder into Kagome causing a moan to escape her mouth. Finally Kagome spoke up.

"Hojo I'm---------," Kagome didn't get to finish her sentence cause Inuyasha had hit her hot spot again. Kagome dropped the cell phone and began to rub her clit. Inuyasha sense his relief. He started to pump faster, while he licked at her neck. Kagome's walls were tightening up signaling her release. "Inuyasha I'm about to cum," she screamed as he pushed her hand away to rub her clit. "Cum for me," he said while sucking and biting her neck. Kagome screamed as her orgasm ripped though her body, not even realizing the pain in her shoulder blades from Inuyasha's marked. Inuyasha licked the blood sealing the bite. After catching their breaths Kagome pulled the covers over them.

"From now on we are one," Inuyasha said. "This mark marks you as my bitch." Kagome just nodded and drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha followed soon after. Neither realizing that Hojo had heard everything or that Inuyasha brothers and friends were watching from his open bedroom window.

"We come home to hang with that little half breed and he is getting it on with Kagome," Sesshoumaru said to his companions.

"I knew they would get with each other," Shippo said.

"I can't believe he marked her," Miroku said.

"Come on guys lets go," Naraku said. "Inuyasha got a chance to spend the day with his woman how about we spend the day with ours.

The End.

AN: got bored. Leave reviews. If you don't like leave review, if you do like it leave review. If you view this story at all leave a review. Basically leave a review.


End file.
